


Tangled

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Blood, F/M, Kidnapping, Murder, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Kylo Ren, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spider!Kylo, Spooky fic, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Request: For the spooky request, what about a Arachnid (spider boi) Kylo? Reader falls into his web and maybe Kylo is Yandere, where their love is obsessive and kinda “if I can’t have them, no one can have them,” mentality, if the reader doesn’t return his affection then he could use spider venom and webbing silk to make sure his love couldn’t ever leave him, dead reader possibly because of the venom





	Tangled

“Should we go this way?” one of your friends asks. The four of you are walking stuck to each other, flashlights on your shaking hands.

“Sssh! Don’t make so much noise!” another one whispers-shouts.

It’s October 31st and this year, the four of you decided to go big by going to an abandoned house and see if you can catch any glimpse of a ghost.

The abandoned house you chose for your exploration it’s very old and big. There are legends that a girl appears on a window of the second floor or that the whole family died in a fire.

As you cross what once was the garden, but now it’s just dirt and weed, you arrive at a window with the glass broken.

“I don’t think this is a good idea.” One of your friends chickens out and takes a step back.

“What?” you say. “We came all over here and now you don’t wanna enter?”

“She’s right, (Y/N). Maybe we should leave. You don’t know what it’s inside.”

“It’s Halloween, dude!” You can’t believe they’re doing this to you. “Go big or go home.”

“I wanna go home,” your last friend timidly says.

You stare at your three friends, they both share the same scared expression and it’s clear that they’re not going to enter.

“Pussies,” you spat out at them. “You go back, I’ll enter.”

“(Y/N), no!”

But you’re already climbing the window, your legs hanging at the other side, inside the house. A smell of dust and dirt arrives at your nostrils but it’s not too strong. It’s completely dark, the only light that will guide you inside is your flashlight.

You don’t turn back at your friends and move forward. It’s just an old big house, nothing can happen to you. It’s not like a ghost is going to jump out of the closet and scare you.

And you’re right. No ghost will haunt you tonight. But something so much worse will be. With or without your friends, you’re not safe anymore, it never really mattered.

* * *

“Ugh,” you say as you push a spider web out of your way. This must have been the fifth one you find since you enter the house.

You go room by room, exploring them, but so far you’ve found nothing interesting. Just a lot of dust and old broken furniture.

“Little girl, where are you?” you sing and keep walking through a long hallway. You notice that the rooms at the sides, they all have the door open. Except one.

“Jackpot.” You grin and grab the knob to open the door. Anticipation and adrenaline pump through your vein and you swear you can hear the beat of your heart, beating hard against your ribcage. It’s like fear makes you high and you love it.

You open the door and the inside of the room is like the rest of the house. In complete darkness. There’s a big spider web on the frame door that you have to bend over to pass under it. What size of spider does that kind of web?

You point the flashlight to your front and terror invades your body as you see a dead body wrapped in a white sheet. Your knees want to give out as your body paralyzes, you can’t stop to look at it, there’s blood smeared on where you supposed it’s the face.

You cover your mouth so you don’t scream and you get sick from your stomach. Moved by an unknown force, you approach the dead body. Your breath has become louder and faster and the light of your flashlight jingles because of your shaking hand.

You kneel in front of the body and touch the piece of the sheet. Only to find out it’s not fabric, it’s something else. You grab it harder and the material crumbles under your touch.

Your eyes go wide, unable to believe what you’re seeing. It’s not a sheet, it’s silk. But how?

Suddenly, you hear steps behind you and you immediately stand up, pointing with your flashlight at the door but you find nothing.

The steps continue and you spin around on your place, desperate to find who’s making that noise.

You’re not stupid to say “who’s there?”, because you know you’d receive no answer. Between sobs, you start to pray and wish you didn’t come here alone. The fear for your life and the unknown, makes your body tremble. You know the dead body wrapped in silk is no good news for you and you’re basically defenseless here in the dark.

Just like it started, the steps stop and the room is silent again. You stop moving, staying very still and then you turn off your flashlight. In the complete gloom, your own breathing is the only thing you hear.

Five seconds. Ten seconds. And nothing happens. But then, a pair of hands grab you by the waist and at the moment you’re about to scream, you feel something sinking down on your neck and then, complete obscurity.

* * *

The first thing you notice is a general soreness on your body as if you exercised too much and now your muscles are complaining. Before trying to move, you open your eyes and find you’re laying under a dirty roof that once it was white.

Memories crowd on your mind and the last thing you remember was something biting you on your neck. You try to get up only to find out it’s impossible, it’s like you’re stuck to the floor.

Panic begins to invade you and you lift your head, your mouth opening in horror.

Right in front of you, there’s a guy in a squat position, staring at you. He has black hair past his ears, a deep scar that crosses his face and a pair of dark red eyes. It’s like his pupils cover the entirely his eyes.

“W-who are you?” you say with all the strength left on you.

Instead of a verbal answer, you only receive a wicked smirk from him. A  gesture that gives you goosebumps.

“It’s already dawn,” he says. His voice sounds raspy and dry.

“W-what?” Too panicked about your situation, you didn’t realize the room isn’t as dark as before.

“It’s time to sleep.” He gets up and walks at you.

You wiggle your body, trying to get free but whatever has you trapped is strong.

“No, please,” you cry. Flashbacks from the dead body you found earlier tells you that’s gonna be your fate.

When you’re sure you’re about to get murdered, the guy lays next to you and puts an arm around your waist.

There’s nothing you can do, trapped in whatever you are, so you just lay there, next to him, as if you were a couple who’s cuddling.

“My name is Kylo,” he says next to your ear. “And you’re trapped in silk. Don’t try to escape. It’s pointless.”

* * *

Loudly sobs make your chest shake as you lay there while your captor sleeps. It’s been hours since he fell asleep but his grip on you is possessive and not even asleep, he lets you go.

Somehow, you manage to understand that this guy, Kylo, has some kind of powers as if he was half spider, half human. In any other situation, you’d laugh about the idea but this is too real, too sinister.

A while ago you stopped to fight, trying to liberate yourself. As he said, it’s pointless. Your whole body, from the neck below it, ’s trapped in silk.

“Shhhh,” he grunts and puts a hand over your mouth. “Stop crying. Don’t make me bite you again.”

The mere idea of being unconscious next to this monster makes your cry to stop. You grip your lips and close your eyes, so no other sob comes out of you

“Good girl,” he says. You turn your head at him and find him smiling with his eyes closed.

Like this, without looking at his red eyes, you dare to say he’s handsome.

* * *

As the night falls, Kylo stirs on his sleep and fully wakes up. Meanwhile, you spent all day awake, unable to move.

He lets out a big yawn and stretches his limbs, then, he turns at you and starts ripping the silk around your body.

Hope sparks on you, and you ask, “What are you doing?”

“We need to leave.”

No more hope. He’s not letting you go.

“Why? Where are you taking me?”

“Your friends will be here soon. We need to find another place.” He finishes his job with the silk, setting you free.

Unfortunately, your limbs are asleep and slow, thanks to his venom and all the time you spent laying down. So even the idea of running away is impossible.

“If you let me go now, I won’t say anything, I promise,” you try to bargain.

He gives you another wicked grin and ignores your words. It was worth the try.

“I’m going to bite you again,” he says and kneels next to you.

“What? No!”

“I won’t give you too much poison so you faint. Just enough so I can handle you while we move.”

“No, please,” you beg. “I’ll be good, I won’t try anything.”

“I can’t risk it.” He bends down and you see a pair of pointy fangs coming at you.

* * *

Like Kylo promised it, the venoms he gave you didn’t black out. But instead, it gives you a heavy dizziness that you have to lean on him to walk.

You see people on the street walking around you, but you’re unable to ask for help. It’s like speaking is too much and you have don’t have enough strength. You just let Kylo guide you until you arrive at another abandoned house. This one is smaller than the previous one but it looks like it’s in the middle of the forest. Perfect for a kidnapping.

“Stay here,” he orders you as if you were able to escape. He puts you against the wall and you’re thankful you don’t have to move, your head spinning around.

But even between your dizziness and confusion, you see how from Kylo’s wrists start to come out silk. With great ability, he makes a giant spider web in no time.

“Do you wanna lay down?” he asks you when he’s done.

You only nod and let him carry you to the web. You don’t even mind when he starts to tangle you in the silk.

Too tired, as you’ve never felt before, you fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

This time, when you awake, there’s no heaviness on your body. You open your eyes, already aware of where you are.

“I brought you food,” Kylo says and you lift your head to look at him. It seems he’s a fan of staring at you when you sleep.

He rips the silk and helps you to sit down. Even if you’re kidnapped, you gotta admit the web is like a soft mattress and your back doesn’t hurt.

“Here.” He passes you a bag of chips and a bottle of water.

Your stomach groans as you see the food and at least it’s sealed, so you know he didn’t do anything to it.

“How did you get it?” you ask as you open the bag of chips.

“I went to the store.”

“Don’t people notice… your eyes?”

He shrugs and answers, “At night people care less.”

“I see… Aren’t you gonna eat?” you ask him.

“I already ate.”

You’re about to ask what when you remember. “Right, that dead body in the other house was your dinner.”

He keeps staring at you, not saying yes but neither denying it.

Once you’re done with your food and water, you say, “Thank you. For the food.”

As usual he ignores you, and instead, he gets up from his place and sits above you.

“W-what are you doing?” Panic turn on in you when his knees prison you.

He leans down at you and grabs your chin to press a kiss you reject. You grip your lips but he insists.

“Stop,” you whimper. “Please. Don’t do it.”

“I brought you food,” he whispers and lowers his head to your neck. As if food was enough to make you forgive him for what he did.

“Kylo, I beg you, don’t do it.” Tears start to slide down your cheeks. Just having his body on top of yours disgust you.

“Sshhh,” he coos you. “Be a good girl.”

He presses kisses all the way down your body and pulls your jeans along with your panties down. You force your knees together but he spreads them anyway.

He settles down between your legs and you close your eyes, trying to make your mind abandon your body. Then, you feel a long lick on your pussy that makes you open them again. His drool is different, like colder and your pussy clenches back at him.

He gives a few more licks before he flicks his tongue on your clit. You don’t want to, but your back arch and you lift your hips at him.

Arousal awakes on your body and desire burns on your skin. Not understanding what’s happening, you shove your fingers on his hair, using his head as support to grind against his mouth.

“Oh, God,” you moan as the tip of his tongue rubs over and over against your clit. All that happened on the previous day is forgotten and right now all you can focus in is to come.

“Enough.” He steps back and wipes his mouth.

You feel your lower body on fire and your pussy throbbing in desire. In desire for the man who kidnapped you, you think with shame.

Kylo grabs your hips and flips you over, putting you on your knees on hands. He strokes your pussy with his fingers and your head falls down between your shoulders.

“No, no…” you say when you hear a zipper being pulled down behind you. It can only mean one thing.

“You say no but your body is telling me yes,” he says. His fingers sliding up and down on the wetness of your cunt.

The next thing you feel is the head of his cock opening you, splitting you in two. He’s no little in any sense and your walls struggle to accept him, even if you’re wet.

And against your will, you return his thrusts by throwing your hips back. The arousal from before returns and you hear a splashing noise everytime his cock is inside you.

“Good girl,” he mewls. “My good girl.”

You panic for a moment when you feel his fangs sinking down on your back, but when nothing happens, the bites he’s giving you increases your excitation.

Knowing the familiar tension in your belly, you rub your clit with one finger and then you come in a strong orgasm, soaking his cock and part of your thighs. You let a long scream of pleasure, just one, but it’s enough for Kylo to do the same and after snapping his hips at you, he comes inside. White ropes of cum landing straight in your womb.

As soon as your orgasm passed, disgust invades you and you remove uncomfortably under him. He slips out of you and thinking you’re free, you try to stand up but then his arms trap you in a suffocating grip and he makes you lay with him.

Shame and regret overwhelm you and you break down in tears. You shake in wild sobs but Kylo seems to pay no attention to you.

“Why don’t you kill me like the other ones?” you whimper.

“Because you’re my mate,” he simply answers. As the most obvious thing in the world.

“What?”

“You’re gonna have my children and be together with me forever.”

Horror shocks you as you imagine carrying his children. You don’t want to give birth to creatures like him. And then you panic more when you realize he came inside of you.

“I gotta get out of here,” you think. Meanwhile, Kylo is stroking your hair, thinking you started to accept him.

* * *

Lucky for you, this time Kylo didn’t tangle all your body in the silk. Thinking you’re getting used to being here with him, he just tangled you from your waist below, so you couldn’t escape.

But your arms are free and that’s enough for you to give a fight. The sunlight arrives through the window and he’s deeply asleep.

You sink down your nails into the web and start scratching with all your forces. The silk begins to tear apart and a rush of adrenaline makes you apply even more force. You’re going to make it, your mind repeats over and over.

After a few minutes, you’re totally free and very carefully you move away from him. At each movement you make, you check if he’s still sleeping.

Standing in front of him, you feel a wave of sadness for him. How lonely his life has must been with his condition? But you shake your head, you can’t let those feelings stop you. He kidnapped you and forced you to have sex with him.

Your legs wabble a little from all the time you spent without moving but you make an effort and explore the house, looking desperately for something you can defend with, in case he wakes up before you escape.

On the corner of what it was the kitchen, there’s a knife on the floor. You hurry to pick it up but then Kylo’s hands try to trap you by the waist. On a speed motion, you turn around and without hesitate you sink down the knife on the middle of his chest.

Taken by surprise, Kylo pushes you against him and bites you on the neck. Only this time, you can feel the venom acting already. He injected more than the previous times. A lethal dose.

“Idiot,” you stutter. “Now we’re both gonna die.”  

“I know,” his knees giving up. “Can you think of something more beautiful?”

At the same as he, you crumble down on the floor, falling on your side. You and Kylo facing each other, each one with your pain.

You see blood pouring out of his chest at the same time you feel the venom acting on your body. It’s like your blood frozen and is stabbing your veins.

Your body convulses in pain and your vision blurs. Then you realize you never told him your name.

“M-my name i-is (Y/N),”  you falter. You’re scared of dying alone and Kylo is your only company, dying as you.

“(Y/N)”, he repeats your name and smiles. But this time it’s not a wicked smile, it’s a sincere one. A trail of blood sliding down of the corner of his lip.

You look down and see him offering you his hand. At midway, you find it and take it. This time his touch doesn’t disgust you. It’s comforting, makes you feel less lonely.

You feel like you’re passing out because of the pain but you force yourself to maintain your eyes open. Kylo gives your hand a squeeze and gives you another smile, then his eyes shut down forever. And before you can realize it, your eyes close and you die.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man
> 
> Omg, they're dead and I'm already thinking on part two lol


End file.
